The Red Rose
by MintClover
Summary: Monica met Tamaki when she was 6,or saw him, but she never knew who he was in america. After many years later she decides to go to japan to live with her uncle and that's when everything starts... Just read please! My first fanfic... so don't kill me!


**For my friend Monica that has been falling in love with so much men... Hehe! Your going to kill me aren't you Monica? My first time writing fanfic so DON'T KILL ME! /goes on knees and starts to cry /**

* * *

><p><strong>-T<strong>**he**_** Red Rose-**_

_Chapter one_

"Why, what a adorable little girl!" One of the ladies said, pointing towards Monica. "Isn't she the daughter of that famous actress Yao?"

Monica Chan, daughter of the famous movie star that starred in the latest movie that hit sky rocket with millions of fans of her mothers' or this man which was the lover of Yao's character that she was playing in the movie. A 6 year old girl with long black wavy hair that went down to her waist. Monica didn't like the fact that her mother has to kiss any other man that was not her father, but it was a job after all. Can't complain, right?

A plum lady with a purple dress laughed," Of course! She's the most sweetest girl that I have ever met! I heard her father is a well known author that won many awards for his work! Whenever I ask Yao to bring her husband out for once she'll always answer with just the same answer about how he's all busy with his work and will never make it. " The other adults around that woman nodded and smiled at the girl. When she turned around they waved at her in a form to say hello.

Monica was walking around the garden when at the corner of her vision she saw the adults right when she finally spot the last glistening marble that her aunt's dog dropped around the whole mansion when he decided to steal her bag of marbles. Being the way she was taught, she smiled the sweetest smile she can manage and waved back before she bent down to pick up the marble. She searched for her 12 marbles from morning til supper, which is now.

When she put the marble back in a small bright red bag that she kept as a spare for the original bag, she started to wonder into the rose gardens. Further and further she went from all the adults and whatever they always did at tea parties. For certain reasons Monica hated tea parties, she felt that it was useless to have them yet she was willing to go to these events. Her mother should be in the house talking to someone, she wasn't really worried if Monica got lost, afterall, they have guards and other adults to watch after her.

The girl walked around for hours and hours, but to her it felt like minutes since she was daydreaming about useless things. That's when she saw Tamaki, playing with a dog that she haven't seen before. She peeked through the bushes and stared at him for no one knows how long. His golden hair in the sun glistening like her marbles, but much more unique. His smile and his voice made her feel like she could melt away at that moment. Even through he was wearing normal clothing, he still looked fantastic in them. To her it was enchanting, never had she seen him before, with the sun shinning on him and all around him were red and white roses. It wasn't that wonderful, but Monica felt like she found her prince. Maybe it was because she wasn't allowed to meet too much boys her age and maybe it was because she reads too much stories with knights and princes, well I don't know why she fell in love, but she just did. She stood there and watched til the boy was called by a beautiful woman. Never did Tamaki knew that someone was stalking him while he was playing with the dog.

After that day she never saw him again, didn't know what his name was or what exactly was he doing there but she carried the memory of him with her and had been on a search for years to find out who he was .

_*******_ **_11 YEARS LATER BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY TO CONTINUE THIS AND ON TO THE ACTUAL PLOT SO I CAN FINISH THIS AND WORK ON SOMETHING ELSE_ _**_**

"Monica, are you sure this is what you want? Like, you can live with me! Mein place has enough room to take you in! You don't need to go! Nein, not at all!" A dark haired girl exclaimed. She bit her bottem lip and stared at Monica with tears at the corner her eyes. Although she was asian, she still spoke a little german by watching too many horror movies. " Just because your mom is sick and can't take care of you doesn't mean you have to live with your uncle all the way in Japan!" The girl said, holding onto her friend's wrist tighter.

Monica stared at her friend and sighed, "Momoko, I'll be fine over there! I know enough japanese anyways. Besides, uncle has always been so kind to me and he needs my company, he lives in a huge mansion you know that? So take care of yourself would you? Make some new friends, be happy! No need to worry about me." Monica replied with a bright smile to her friend, " Remember to do well on your subjects! Don't fight with Richard too much and make sure to take care of your health! Oh and don't do anything too random to get yourself in trouble okay?" She hugged her friend and waved goodbye to her before she stepped into the private plane to go to Japan, which took some time because she had to peel Momoko off of her and try to stop her from crying waterfalls after she leaves.

That's when the actual story starts, with Monica sitting in the private plane listening to music, that's when her whole life starts to crash with sadness, because she should have never went to Japan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THIS IS ALL I'M DOING! RAWRS! I'm too lazy anyways. Review please! I'm a beginner! I need help with many things!<strong> _:D


End file.
